


under

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knight had claimed the King's pawn -- something neither of them had been prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under

Rolo waits for these meetings. He waits patiently for the aftermath of such meetings, when he's supposed to go to his superior and report to him what has been going on with Lelouch and him. He awaits to crawl into that lap in that chair, cameras rolling behind them as he finds his lips captured. He waits for those moments where he can call out a certain knight's name, unashamed, unabashed.   
  
"Suzaku," he whispers, hands slipping up and down over the knight's body. His eyes flicker darkly, meeting the other man's as he unzips his pants. He's on him in a flash, all four walls wrapping around him, door locking. Rolo moans, an echo unheard by anyone else. His thighs are molested, bruised, beat-up and used. His back arches, feline-like in nature. His movements are fluid and repetitive, yet it still gives Rolo and Suzaku that same pleasure. His knight's hands grope and tease, stroke and squeeze. Rolo is moved, back against Suzaku's chest as he slams downward, arching into him, legs spread out. He moves forward to back down against him, twisting and writhing as he hips keep moving. Suzaku covers Rolo's mouth as he comes, filling him up with need. They get up only to keep going, harder and faster the more into it they get.  
  
The younger boy always ends up full of cum and pleasure, drunken and mussed up. Suzaku helps clean up the meeting room they ruin at every meeting. Rolo's puppy-like at the end, sleepy and obedient. The knight helps him home, where Suzaku greets Lelouch happily, always apologizing from keeping Rolo away for long (they blame it on study sessions -- though Lelouch is more than smart enough to help the younger boy, his business usually makes it difficult for him to do so, so Suzaku opts to help). Rolo bids Suzaku goodbye and simply, gracelessly, moves to shower.  
  
He doesn't expect Lelouch to greet him with a tape in hand after the shower. Rolo's hand falls from the towel, which lands on the floor. His eyes dart at the tape to his "brother," who looks none too amused.  
  
"Here I thought you were doing a favor to me by keeping Suzaku busy," Lelouch murmurs, waving that tape. He sets it aside as he folds his arms over. Rolo opens his mouth, but he's already silenced. "Don't make excuses. Give me an  _explanation._  How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since he returned," the boy answers promptly, honestly. He picks up the towel he dropped, drying his hair a bit more. He's beyond nervous at how upset Lelouch is. He knows he's betraying all he stands for by sleeping with the "enemy." There isn't a twinge of jealousy in his voice, no, but disgust. Disgust at Rolo's disloyalty, disgust at him engaging in such activity with Suzaku. Rolo looks down a bit. "I never meant to betray you, Brother."  
  
"Then why did you do it? Why are you  _still_  doing it?" he asks, inclining his head. Curiosity torments him to interrogate the other, to find out just for what reason the boy would betray him. He fought to gain his loyalty beforehand, only to have it possibly have been for nothing. Would Rolo side with Suzaku in the end? Lelouch can't tell. He'd have to get him back on his side.   
  
Rolo doesn't know how to answer his question. Above all else, "why" is something he doesn't even know. Maybe he had always craved such attention, craved such worship, the kind Suzaku's hands give to him. Lelouch doesn't care about him, and Rolo knows this. Suzaku may not care, either, but Rolo can't tell if that's true or not. His touches can be gentle, or they can be possessive, marking him as his intentionally. Maybe he's in love.  
  
He does know how it started, however. He knows it was when Suzaku tapped their house. Rolo moves to sit down, as if he struggles with the reason why it happens. He tries going back in his mind to find it.   
  
There had been a camera in his room. Suzaku had called Rolo out to show the boy moaning in the night, touching himself -- humiliating things he wished he never had seen. Rolo had dismissed it as something he couldn't control. Suzaku noted it was perhaps hormones. He hadn't done anything after the little tease, probably doing it just to get a rise out of the boy. He had stayed calm, perhaps to Suzaku's chagrin.  
  
That night, however, Suzaku had called him. He was staying late in the meeting room, had been bored, lonely, something enough to get him to call Rolo. Rolo sat up in his bed, freezing when he heard one word, a command:  
  
"Undress."  
  
Rolo had almost shouted at his superior. He couldn't defy him nor could he question him. He could only look up at the video camera's location in his room (it was there in case Lelouch came to see him at night, so Suzaku said). He gave a slight glare to it, but he set the phone down momentarily and undressed. After his pajamas were discarded, he picked up the phone, glancing away from the camera in embarrassment.  
  
"Are you happy?" Rolo asked. His tone was wavering on being annoyed and humiliated -- he heard Suzaku chuckle a bit, and he leaned more toward being humiliated in terms of feelings at that moment. He heard the chuckle soften and Suzaku soon gave another command.  
  
"Turn around and get on your knees," he ordered. His voice had dipped, Rolo noted, and he couldn't do anything but comply. He turned over, propping himself up on his arm and knees, still holding the phone to his ear. His eyes widened when he heard an unzipping noise, and his body tensed, coldness flooding through him. Rolo glanced over at the camera's location once more, biting his lower lip as he was told to part his legs more, get into the bed further. He had done so and heard Suzaku's breathing come in heavily through the phone.  
  
"Are you touching yourself, my lord?" Rolo heard himself ask. He was given an affirmative answer, to which he shut his eyes. He complied with orders to touch himself in return, feeling disgusted as Suzaku talked to him in a manner he never had expected. He was driven toward the bed more, just listening to him as his face went into his pillow, moans muffled. Suzaku shouted into his ear as he came, Rolo having to bite down on the pillow hard as he came as well, humiliated that his superior had made him do all of those things.  
  
The next day, he had been made to stay behind. Their sexual rendezvous started out only with watching each other; Rolo's legs spread on the meeting room table as he stroked in time to Suzaku. Soon they were touching each other, and even sooner they had started having sex, gently at first, but then sporadic and rough and hard and all things pleasurable.  
  
Rolo breathes in after, his thoughts coming to a close. He looks at Lelouch who has been awaiting his answer, staring him down like a rodent.   
  
"I was ordered to," he answers. Half-true, half-lie. He was ordered to, at first. After the third time, he went willingly, started asking when they could meet up. The meet-ups became more frequent, Rolo addicted to sex, addicted to Suzaku. Now he does it because it feels good, he thinks. Maybe he does it because he craves attention.   
  
"He  _ordered_  you?" Lelouch asks. He knows Suzaku better than anyone and Suzaku wouldn't do such a thing. He feels as though Rolo is lying to him, something perhaps worse than betraying him. He steps forward, tugging the towel away as he leans in. Rolo flinches. The proximity is jarring, the way Lelouch stares him down like some insignificant speck of dirt. He pulls away as best as he can, shaking his grip off when he goes to catch his wrist. Lelouch's face falters. His mask slips. He sees that his loyalty is shifting, that what he's doing is only backing Rolo into a corner with Suzaku.  
  
"I follow his orders to keep you safe," Rolo whispers after a while. Lelouch looks up at him, sees him shaking in his corner. He has to get his loyalty back. He has to ensure himself that Rolo won't tell Suzaku everything he knows is a lie. He has to ensure that everything he has worked for won't be for nothing. Lelouch moves over to him, hand out as if to beckon a frightened animal. Rolo doesn't step toward him. He fights a deep frown.   
  
Lelouch could always use his Geass on Rolo. He could always make him do whatever it is he wishes, but he thinks it's best to hold out on using it. He has to hold onto that thought. He sighs a bit, putting on a false smile as he withdraws his hand. He goes to take the tape, looking at it before speaking.  
  
"You should tell him this just can't go on. Seeing him like this will only make your defenses weaker. You wouldn't want to lose me as your brother, would you? Rolo."  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Tell him it's off," Lelouch demands. His voice is cold, the smile gone as he turns around. He goes to get rid of the tape, leaving Rolo there, mulling it over. 

\--

The next day, Rolo convinces Suzaku to meet in the room they always do. Suzaku's hands immediately wander, undoing buttons. Rolo goes to stop him, ready to tell him he can't, when he's kissed. The kiss is long, passionate, screaming affection, adoration, a layer of something Rolo never got. He melts into it. He shudders, grasps for straws, yet he finds himself on his knees, worshiping Suzaku's cock like it's the only thing he wants in the world. He takes it deep in his mouth, lets him come inside his throat, and swallows him up like lunch. His legs are soon spread on the table, Suzaku entering him, poised over the boy as their moans chorus each other, echo one another.   
  
After, he sits, cum dripping out onto his skin as he cleans up the spot. His shirt slips on his shoulder, his hair tussled. Suzaku helps him hide their evidence when Rolo catches his hand suddenly. His knight looks at him, sees the struggle in his face, and he leans in. He dusts the struggle off, he ghosts and imprints his name on Rolo's skin, kissing him. Rolo wraps his arms around him, pulled under by the affection, the attention. Hands drop everything, searching half-clothed skin as they move around.   
  
The setting shifts as they leave quickly, moving to go back to Rolo and Lelouch's little haven. They enter clumsily, Rolo's key stuck in the doorknob as he's picked up, kissed and pressed into wooden surface. He forgets his brother's orders as he's guided to his own room, that door locked as Suzaku closes it. He's tossed gently on his bed, Suzaku over him again, kissing and imprinting everything upon him. Rolo breathes "can't" drowsily, drugged as his clothes come off again, exposing his deepest, darkest secrets.   
  
Rolo looks at him with his struggles still on his face. He reaches up to touch Suzaku, who keeps him under, trapped. The touch is tender. Rolo is hardly ever tender, never knowing what it's like, but knowing only dirty, lewd expressions and moans and twists and turns. Suzaku sees his secrets, hears them as he kisses the hand. He gives a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief as he looks at Rolo's ceiling.   
  
"I don't know why I dragged you into this mess," Suzaku admits. He looks disgusted with himself. Rolo's knight looks back down at him, brushing back hair as he breathes him in a bit. "I should apologize for all of this. I should stop, but... I can't."  
  
"Suzaku," he murmurs. Rolo knows he himself is far too addicted to the attention and worship and all things pleasurable. He's too addicted to the hardness pressing onto him. He moves his hand downward to guide Suzaku's cock to his entrance. He needs it far too much to stop at that moment. Rolo's loyalties lie firmly with Lelouch, but in his and Suzaku's haven, he was as loyal to the knight. His body was the knight's. His insides and outsides only would be caressed by his hands, by his cock penetrating him and breaking his barriers. They echo each other quietly, secretly as their mouths hang open, breathing in piercing oxygen. Rolo moans, Suzaku echoing it with a hard groan as he moves faster, erratic. He holds the entire smaller body to his own, ramming deeper until he comes as he's all the way inside, Rolo suddenly arching hard as he comes against Suzaku.  
  
His knight pulls back, holding the small boy to him, who clutches desperately onto his back, shoulders, muscle, skin. Rolo breathes out a shaky breath, heart racing as he keeps his eyes shut tight. They both know this must end. They must quit. They must assume their designated positions underneath an emperor's throne. Rolo must go back to being caged, secrets and expressions seen by no one going back to being such.   
  
"I love you," he murmurs brokenly. Suzaku kisses a shoulder as he brings him back down, rolling onto his back in Rolo's small bed. He wipes a few hidden-back tears away, clinging to the other even briefly as they sits in their enclosed quarters. He slips away to clean the evidence as Suzaku puts an arm on his forehead. Eventually Suzaku, too, cleans up and leaves before Lelouch can get back. Rolo watches him go. He doesn't know if he'll see him tomorrow, if his four walls will cave in on Suzaku once more and he ends up whispering his name so quietly it's almost invisible to the ears. He doesn't know if Lelouch will yell at him and break him to pieces.   
  
He falls asleep waiting for Lelouch's arrival. He squeezes the sheets that wrap him like they were Suzaku's arms. The pillow that kisses his temple is none other than Suzaku's lips. When he wakes up, it'll all be there for him. Rolo smiles in his sleep as he hears Suzaku whisper, "I love you, too."


End file.
